When Are We Now?
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: She smiled even wider and said in a stage whisper, "I have made a time machine!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Sonny with a Chance, and my first Romance Story. Not too sure how it's going to end yet….**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance, those two idiots would've gotten together sooner.**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we are _so_ good."

Tawni groaned at the two voices coming from outside the prop house. "Do they ever stop flirting?"

Grady looked up, confused, from his and Nico's checkers game. "Flirting? I thought they were fighting." Then he growled when Nico jumped over, and stole, one of his chips.

The blonde girl sighed and turned reluctantly from her reflection in her blush compact. "Yeah, it may seem like that, but it's _so _obvious they want each other." She rolled her eyes.

"Sonny and Chip Drama Pants!?" Nico gasped out, while Grady looked like a fish at this bit of information.

"Duh." She nodded and crossed her arms and legs. "And it's very irritating. They're cutting into my Tawni time!" She pouted and glanced wistfully at her mirror.

Grady was rolling his eyes, and Nico shaking his head when the door burst open, and Sonny came storming in with Chad behind her.

"You're an arrogant, conceited, jerkthrob, _who, _might I add, has the acting skills of a fork!" Sonny screamed at the boy following her.

He raised an eyebrow, which he knew would irritate her, and scowled, while on the inside he was laughing at her unoriginality. "Oh really Sonny, really? Are you sure you're not confusing me with you?" He asked looking at her with fake sympathy.

She bared her teeth at him. "Yes, Chad. Really."

Tawni got bored with being ignored and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a muffled "Aha!" from the vents. Seconds later Zora climbed down with something metal in her hands, grinning maniacally.

Nico looked at Grady who glanced warily back at him. They've seen that look on her face before, and it never turned out good for them.

Tawni ignored the young girl and applied some more lip-gloss.

Zora climbed on the table and cleared her throat, waiting until five pairs of eyes looked at her with mixed emotions.

"I," She said dramatically "Have done it."

Chad was annoyed that his argument with Ms. Sonshine Monroe was cut short, and rolled his eyes, though a bit curious as to what the scary little girl had done.

He looked at Sonny when she sighed and asked Dora—or whatever her name was—"What have you done?"

She smiled even wider and said in a stage whisper, "I have made a time machine!"

Chad scoffed wondering what the mini random had done to her head, when she cut her eyes over to him, causing him to inwardly wince. That girl was freaky.

"You don't believe me, Pooper?" She asked slowly, getting off the table.

He decided to ignore the name, everyone was looking at him. Sonny in amusement, Rainy and Cloudy in fear, their gazes sliding back and forth from him to the small thing, and Blondie in bored interest.

So what did he do despite his discomfort at the little girl coming nearer?

He played it off like the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper could do.

He popped his collar, looking around the room in disinterest, barely glancing down at the child in front of him. "Pfft. Of course not. A time machine? What have you been sniffing?" He asked with a smirk.

Which she returned right back. "Oh, it is a time machine." She set the weird metal thing on the table. "And it works too."

Yeah right, he thought, and I'm not the greatest actor ever. But he didn't say it out loud. Not that he was afraid of the weirdo or anything.

The two other boys looked curiously at the object on the table. Blondie raised her eyebrows, looked at the girl, and Sonny rolled her eyes, but looked at it suspiciously.

The blonde boy, whose name he didn't bother to remember, asked "How do you know it works?"

The guy across from him looked at him, then the Dora girl who put one hand on her cocked out hip.

"Easily." She said simply. "I tried it."

Sonny didn't look convinced, but asked anyways. "Really? How? Where did you go? Or," she said with a laugh, "I guess I should say when."

"I went to next week."

"Oh yeah?" Asked the African American boy. "How do you know that's actually when you went."

"Because," she answered as if she were talking to a three year old. "I asked myself the date."

"You asked yourself the date? But you could just tell yourself it was next week, even thought it might not have been." Said Blondie frowning at her.

Faintly Chad wondered what he was still doing there, but he decided to stay and watch the Crazy Randoms from Chuckle City. Inside he laughed at the name he gave them, and complimented himself on his genius.

"Not myself, myself. There was me, and then there was another one. There was two of me." She replied.

Which immediately stopped his laughing and he raised his eyebrows. _Maybe this girl really is crazy._

Cloudy, the one with the dark hair, laughed. "Yeah, right, Zora. There were two of you? And I'm guessing this," he picked up the metal thing on the table. "Did it?"

The girl jumped forward and yelled "No!" when he randomly pushed a couple buttons on it.

He finally decided to leave the crazy people when the room started spinning and spinning and spinning. Faintly, he heard Sonny scream, then there was a bright golden light.

**Okay guys, that's chapter one. I know there is practically no Channy, barely even any Sonny, but I wanted to put this up before I do. But there will be some Channy moments, I promise. ;]**

**So I need some help, I'm trying to figure out when I want them to get there. Like, time wise, what year, how many years have passed….**

**I'm stuck between doing it; say two years later, nine years, or thirteen. Each has a different plot line, and for now I'm only going to do one time, so I need your guys' help to decide which one. Just leave a review saying what time, and I'll be perfectly happy with that! **

**Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Until next time…**

**Soho Out! :] **


	2. Chapter 2

What was going on?

Chad shook his head and blinked a couple times, but all he saw was that gold light.

Was he floating? He looked around, saw his feet weren't balanced on anything, and felt the first trickles of panic.

Where was everyone else? He didn't see any of them, but there was this weird buzzing in his ears, like voices…

Suddenly, there were colors, everywhere, exploding all around him, shapes that kept moving and changing, like when you fast forward on a movie.

He heard a woman laugh, he knew that bubbly giggle! He looked around for Sonny, but she wasn't there.

Then, voices coming clearer, Sonny's, Blondie's, Rainy and Cloudy's, Dora's, Marshall, Portlyn's, his own voice…

The lights and colors were getting brighter, and the shapes started to slow down. Then he was falling, falling, falling fast.

He flailed, which he would forever deny doing so, and the shapes and colors resembled a familiar room.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized this was the Randoms' prop house. Then he wasn't falling anymore. Nope, Chad Dylan Cooper was crashing.

He landed on his back with a loud crash. Just as he was groaning at the impact, he felt someone land on him and he winced.

He slowly opened his realize and looked around the room. Why did it look fuller? There wasn't this much stuff in it a while ago. He frowned and looked down at his chest where the brunette landed on him was trying to get up.

What on earth _was _that? Sonny thought, lifting her head from something warm. She blinked and saw what, or more like who, she landed on, and scrambled to get up, but she was still busy and fell back on her butt.

She sat still and put her hands against her throbbing head, and glanced down at Chad who looked dazed.

Sonny tried to remember what happened, and closed her eyes as it slowly came back, as if pushing through a thick fog.

Bickering with Chad, Zora with her metal thing, explaining something about next week, Nico taking the "time machine" and doing something to it, then the light, sounds, pictures…

Her brow furrowed as she opened her eyes to see Chad sitting up, not looking as confused as before.

She looked around. Where was everyone else?

As she thought that, she heard a high pitched scream, than something colorful landed on the couch, then promptly bounced off with a loud groan.

Sonny looked at Chad, who looked back at her, and shrugged his shoulders.

She slowly got to her knees, and from there climbed to her feet. She took a couple steps towards the groaning body, and saw a familiar blonde head.

"Tawni?" Her voice sounded scratchy, so she cleared it, and repeated herself. "Tawni?"

The perky girl on the ground looked up at her. "Huh?"

Sonny smiled a little and held out her hand to help Tawni to her feet.

Tawni sat on the couch, rubbed her eyes, whimpering. "Ow." She said.

Sonny didn't hear Chad get up, and come behind her, so she jumped a little when he asked, "Where are the other Randoms?"

She looked at Chad and shook her head to indicate she didn't know, starting to worry. Tawni shrugged.

"What happened?" Came a voice from behind the couch. He heard Sonny sigh softly in relief at hearing him. He looked behind the couch to see the Random running a hand through his hair. He got up, and seeing Sonny and Tawni, relaxed a bit and asked, "Where are Nico and Zora?"

Blondie looked around and realizing they weren't there, shrugged again.

Sonny bit her lip anxiously, and looked cute in Chad's opinion. Stupid cute.

His eyes widened. _Whoa. What? I did not just think that. Maybe I hit my head. _How else could he think she is cute?

_Well, _he thought. _She _is _cute. But CDC does _not _notice it, or her pretty hair…_

He snapped out of his inner monologue when the girl he was absolutely _not _thinking about that way, said, "When did you get here Grady?" She asked looking at Rainy.

He scratched his head looking around the room still. "I dunno. I was just sitting here, after some trip like a scary carnival ride, and then I heard three thumps, and heard you guys talking."

Sonny nodded and there were two more thumps, with bodies in the forms of Cloudy and Dora, along with the metal thing, which he scowled at.

Cloudy got up and saw the other people in the room, then shook his head as if to clear it.

Dora, seeming not to have the same problem as everyone else, popped to her feet, squeezing the metal box to her, which was smoking slightly, and glared at Cloudy who didn't notice.

She stormed over to him, and tackled him. Ignoring his yelps of pain and surprise she screamed, _"You nit-witted idiot! Do you know what you've done?" _

Sonny ran over and tried to get the furious girl off him, while Rainy dragged him away. The metal box lay broken between the two pairs.

"What is wrong with you! I didn't _do _anything!" Cloudy yelled, rubbing his stomach where her elbow had gotten him. She had sharp elbows.

"'_Didn't do anything!'"_ she screeched.

"Zora!" Sonny snapped, shocking Chad. "How about you _calmly _explain what you were talking about, or I'm not going to let you go."

The girl—Zora?—struggled and said through gritted teeth, "He did—what he did is—he—"

But she was interrupted as a woman of about twenty-two came out of a sarcophagus in the room. "What thing one has done, is send you to the future I'm guessing." She waved her hand in the general direction of the smoking thing. "And obviously broke the machine." She smiled at everyone, who was gaping at her like she was crazy. Then she lifted an eyebrow and put a hand on one cocked out hip like Zora had done earlier. "Don't believe me? I suppose I should introduce myself then, if you haven't already guessed. I," she said with an amused smile, "Am Zora."

_Oh. _Chad thought. _This…. Cannot be good._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woot woot. Third chapter, mates! Thanks for all the reviews, makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :] This one is a bit longer than the others, and you'll see why the story is rated T. So soon? Just read. If you haven't already guessed, it is nine years in the future. Zora is twenty one, Nico, Grady, Sonny, and Tawni twenty four, and Chad twenty five, while the others are twelve, fifteen, and sixteen, respectively. **

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Sonny with a Chance. I asked my sister for it for Christmas, and all she did was laugh at me. I think that says enough about something I **_**don't **_**own.**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Chad's gaze slid over to Sonny whose hands were on her hips and was looking accusingly at the girl who said she was Zora.

He was thinking along those same lines, so he looked at the girl—could he call her that since at the moment she was older than him? Hm—who smiled with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Hate to tell you, but I'm not. Kidding, that is. I am Zora." Her eyes flicked to the other Zora. "One of them anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Younger Zora asked. _ Boy, _he thought, _if she's not lying, this younger/older Zora thing is going to get confusing._

Older Zora chuckled. "Yeah."

Younger Zora—see?—narrowed her eyes. "What's my favorite vegetable?"

OZ—his name for "older Zora"—smiled. "Brussel sprouts with cheese and salt."

Chad gagged.

Sonny and Blondie seemed disturbed.

Cloudy and Rainy looked interested at this.

Zora—the younger one he would think of as just Zora—looked slightly pleased.

"How long did it take you to build that?" She said with a gesture to the broken piece on the floor, and a glare at Cloudy that had him cowering.

"Without breaks, vacations, and other things?" Zora nodded. "Exactly three years, four months, twenty-two days, and thirteen hours. The minutes and seconds became too tedious to count." She explained to everyone's flabbergasted looks.

"Favorite actor?" Zora shot out.

"Zac Effron."

Chad growled.

"Favorite band?"

"Jonas Brothers."

He growled again.

"Celebrity crush?" OZ blushed slightly.

"Sterling Knight…" Zora nodded again.

"Yup. That's me. Nobody else knows any of that."

"And," OZ said glaring at everyone along with Zora. Scary. "Nobody _ever _will."

Everyone shook their heads.

Chad's hand twitched when their glares swept over him. _Great. Now there's two of them. Like Dr. Evil and Minnie Me. _On the inside he shuddered.

"So what you're saying," Blondie said, "Is that we really are in the future?"

Both Zora's nodded in synch. Creepy. And OZ said "Yup."

"How far in the future?" Rainy asked curiously. Chad wanted to know too, but still didn't want to talk to either of the Zora's.

"Well, how old are you?" OZ questioned.

"I'm fifteen." Sonny said, looking as if she couldn't believe any of this. He couldn't blame her.

"I'm twenty-one." She sat on the couch and looked around with raised eyebrows until they all sat. Zora next to her older self, Sonny next to her, and Chad next to Sonny, squished up against the arm. He ignored the feeling in his stomach when he realized he was close enough to smell what shampoo she used.

Rainy and Cloudy were on the floor, and Blondie in the arm chair.

"So," She continued when they were sitting. "You're nine years in the future."

"What are you still doing at Condor Studios?" Came the inquiry from Rainy.

She smiled again. _Jeez. Since when does she smile this much? _"Because I still work here. I don't act here still," she explained noticing some frowns. "I help with stages, electronics, and writing the scripts."

"Where are the rest of us?" Sonny asked her. Chad looked back at OZ.

"Nico and Grady are still here too. They deal with the props, sound effects, like noises? And they also help with sketches." The two boys high-fived each other. "Tawni does costumes and makeup." Blondie squealed. "And sketches too. Sonny took over Marshall's job after he retired," eyebrows were raised here. "She sets up when the sketches will show, which camera a crews will be working that day, guest stars, and sketches." Sonny looked shocked yet happy.

"And what about Drama over there?" Zora asked.

OZ smirked and looked at him with something in her eyes he wasn't sure of, something he didn't like. "He took over his director's job too, except he doesn't help with the writing. We all still act, are sometimes pulled away to do movies, or guest star on TV shows, whatever. Sonny and Tawni were actually in a Broadway musical last summer." This didn't sound too bad to him. So why was she looking at him like she had some big juicy secret?

"Huh." Blondie said. "Sounds like things work out pretty well for us."

OZ nodded. "Yeah. We should probably go tell your doubles, minus me, you're here."

Sonny frowned at her. "Why?"

"Well, you'll have to stay somewhere until we," she gestured to her and Zora, "Can fix the time machine. You can't stay outside of the studios, which would be bad, so you're going to have to stay in the prop house and since all of us are in and out of here, we'll have to explain it."

Everyone nodded. But he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Problem. Won't people notice there are two of us, younger and older, walking around?"

She lifted a shoulder, let it drop. "Not a big deal. We can say you're just double for a movie about our lives, and since no one knew us then, except us, they won't care."

Chad thought this might actually work. He moved his hand to tap his fingers on his knee—a bad habit—and his fingers brushed against Sonny's. He jerked his hand back when a shock ran up his fingers and through his arm. He avoided her eyes when she raised her eyebrows and looked confusedly at him.

"Let's go find them then. They should be here, lunch just broke up." OZ stood and the rest followed. She walked to the door, then out into the hall, and brushed one of her pigtails back when it whipped her in the face. Chad looked at Zora who also happened to wear pigtails that day.

This, he decided, was weird.

Almost as weird as walking around and seeing things haven't really changed. There were new faces everywhere, but for the most part that was where the changes stopped.

They walked onto the set of So Random! It was in the form of a jungle, and a man from above it let out a bellow and jumped off the rafters, swinging from a rope that was attached. Another man came out from behind a tree and started throwing water balloons at the first man.

OZ shook her head and yelled over all the noise. "Hey! Dumb and Dumber, come here!"

The two looked over and Chad realized with a jolt, these weren't just some men. They were Rainy and Cloudy.

He looked back at the others and they looked surprised to see them selves walking towards them.

They got in front of them, and he saw that neither looked very different, just older.

"Sup, Zora." Nico, the older one, said. He looked over all the others, his eyes narrowing, then widened almost comically.

Older Grady—Ah forget it, he thought. OG and ON now. Anyway, OG saw all of them and stopped in his tracks. "What the—"

Before he could say anymore she quickly explained it all, with their expressions varying from shock, to disbelief, amazement, then settled on a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"This is strange." ON said. "This never happened to us, and you had a time machine. Why did it happen to them?"

"I dunno." OZ said shrugging. "But it did, and now we have to fix the time machine. I figured you should be told before you saw them and freaked out. Although," she added. "It would be hilarious."

"Yeah." OG laughed. "Could you have imagined if we didn't know?" he looked at ON.

ON chuckled. "Yeah. You would've passed out, and I'd have to drag you to Sonny to fix you."

Chad raised his eyebrows. Why would Sonny have to fix him?

OZ shook her head and asked, "Where's Tawni?"

ON rolled his eyes. "Where else? It's 'Tawni Time'. She's in her dressing room.

OZ also rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Great. Wish me luck then."

'They took that much better than I thought they would." Sonny commented as they walked away.

OZ nodded. "They're used to the repercussions from some of my inventions. Almost nothing gets to them anymore."

Sonny laughed, and he fought the urge to smile with her, like whenever else she smiled. It was so damn infectious. And irritating.

He glared at her.

Which she replied to with a scowl.

Too bad he didn't notice OZ watching the interaction with a peculiar look on her face. Inwardly she laughed. _Oh, _she thought, _this is bound to get entertaining…_

Chad was still annoyed when they got to a door with a giant star on it, and in the middle blinking lights spelling out "Tawni!". Chad rolled his eyes. Even _he _wasn't like that.

Tawni put away her compact that she was fixing her hair and makeup in, when OZ knocked on the door.

And she gaped along with everyone else from the past.

Tawni did not apply to the "Did not Change" column in Chad's mind.

OT—which he would call everyone from the future—had her hair up in a messy bun, wore a simple green T-shirt, jeans, flip flops, and a scowl.

And looked completely and thoroughly frazzled.

"What?" she snapped out, glaring at OZ.

"Why Tawni," OZ drawled, "Good day to you too. Did you have a nice lunch?" She brushed past the blonde and into the room.

Everyone, including the fuming OT, followed. "What do you want? I have a ten minute break to relax and try some yoga before I have to get back to work."

OZ raised her eyebrows, her eyes dancing. "This shouldn't take long." She said, nodding to the six teens.

OT glanced at them, away, then did a double take. To Chad she looked like a trout with her mouth hanging open like that.

"Oh, jeez." She moaned dropping into one of the chairs in her room. "You were messing with that stupid time machine, weren't you?"

OZ picked up some random trinket off a shelf and messed with it. "No, actually." And proceeded to explain.

OT shook her head. "Yeah I get it. Also why you're telling me. The Prop House?" She sighed when OZ nodded. "Okay, fine with me, but I really have to get back to work. Sadly, costumes don't make themselves."

OZ nodded and with that they left.

"What happened to me?" Tawni asked astonished. "I've become so… Average!" She shuddered while Sonny rolled her eyes, and Nico and Grady snickered.

"You're not average." She said making her way over to the set of Mackenzie Falls. "It's just really hectic today what with tomorrow being the end of the season. Have to go out with a bang, and all that. And no, you don't always dress like that. Just when you are making costumes, it's comfier and easier to move around in. Which is probably another reason why you are so cranky." She nodded to the guard on the doors and walked in.

"How can you go in? The Randoms are banned!" Chad exclaimed staring at OZ.

"Were." She corrected with a smirk. "We _were_ banned. But since some of your actors, or some of ours occasionally guest star on each others shows, it was lifted."

Chad didn't know how he felt about that. What about the rivalry? What was going on?

Older Zora smirked even wider when she saw his face. They stood in front of a door that had "Chad Dylan Cooper, Director." On a plaque on the door.

Without knocking—how rude, Chad thought—she pushed open the door.

And Chad's eyes widened into saucers.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was the older version of himself, shirtless, wrapped around an equally shirtless Sonny Monroe, who was clad in only jeans and a bra, kissing out roughly.

He felt like his eyes were going to roll out of his head and his brain tried to keep up, especially when he saw his older self dip his head to bite and suck her neck, and she moaned his name, her hands gripping his hair, his hands running up and down her back.

"Oh. My. God." He looked over to see Sonny with her eyes huge, watching themselves, in the middle of the room.

**Yes, a cliffy. I am a horrible, horrible person.**

**I told you it would live up to it's rating, in the end there…**

**;]**

**You could make me a very happy person, and make me want to write more by pressing that button down there and reviewing! **

**Soho out!** **:]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My gosh, thank you all so much for the reviews! I mean, seriously. This Chapter is a little small, but I wanted to put one up today, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

The two didn't seem to hear Sonny's exclamation. In fact, they continued groping.

Chad couldn't believe his eyes. Yes he couldn't say anything. He looked over at everyone else. Sonny—he was embarrassed to look at her—was looking at the two with a mixture of horror, confusion, and something else he couldn't place.

Nico and Grady were shocked. Why was Sonny and Chip doing… That?! Whoa! Nico thought. His hand is _not _supposed to be there!

He saw Tawni looking disgusted, and covering a smirking Zora's eyes.

Oz, who was also smirking, finally decided to say something when Older Sonny's hands with Older Chad's buttons on his jeans.

"Okay, guys, keep it PG-13." She said and smirked wider when they broke apart, looking dazed.

OS was the first to say something when her head cleared a bit. "Zora! How many times do we have to tell you to _knock?_" she demanded, turning towards her with her hands on her hips.

OZ laughed. "All the time. Now, as nice as that purple bra looks on you, you might want to get a shirt on. There are children in the room."

Sonny's gaze swiveled over to the six, and noticing who they were, and what she was wearing, yelped and jumped behind Chad, who, still dazed, was looking for a shirt.

From behind his back she scowled at OZ.

Who raised her eyebrows and asked, "Shirt?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sunny grumbled. _If I can find it, _she thought. _Jeez, what'd he do? Eat it?_

OZ leered, almost as if knowing what she was thinking, so OS just grabbed one of OC's.

OS stepped from behind him when he got his shirt on, and OC glanced over at the six, who looked like they didn't believe what they just saw, minus Zora. He noticed the blush on Sonny and Chad's cheeks, and chuckled quietly.

"Why are they here?" OS asked pointing to the six from the past.

"Because here is where the time machine took them?" OZ guessed.

OS rolled her eyes. "No, I mean what are they doing _here? _In Chad's room?"

OZ shrugged. "To tell you they're here and are going to be staying in the Prop House."

OS sighed, and OC put a hand on her shoulder. That one moment shouldn't have made the six eyes widen, but since it was as intimate and unfamiliar as the kissing, they did.

"Why don't you go with them? Help them get settled?" He smiled at her, and Chad noticed it was one of his real smiles. That settled oddly in his stomach. "I have to go help set up the next scene anyway."

She wrinkled her nose playfully at him, and one side of his mouth quirked up.

OZ leaned back against the wall and watched the younger Sonny and Chad's faces at what she knew was bound to happen next.

"Fine." OS sighed.

OC smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine."

Sonny and Chad looked curiously at them.

OS smirked and said sassily, "Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" OS asked with a smile.

OC laughed. "Oh, we are so good." And kissed her.

OZ laughed when she saw the two younger doubles' mouths drop open.

_What, _Chad thought, _the hell is going on?_

He watched as OS pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek before she turned away to leave.

When they were in the hallway Chad's mind was still trying to comprehend what he just saw.

_Well. I can honestly say I did not see that one coming._

So he was surprised when Zora and Tawni said, "I knew it." At the same time and glanced at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Knew what?" Nico asked, looking as if he were trying to forget what he just saw.

Tawni glanced at Zora who answered, "That they would get together."

OS looked like this was news to her and looked at OZ with raised eyebrows. OZ shrugged.

Grady and Nico both gaped at the girls. "What?" Grady spluttered. "But—huh?"

Chad felt how Nico looked.

Which was to say, like he ran into a pole, got hit in the head with a chair, a bucket of water spilled on him, and swallowed a bouncy ball.

Tawni smiled as they walked out of Mackenzie falls. "Well duh." She rolled her eyes. "I told you two earlier it was obvious. Tawni is always right."

He looked at Sonny who refused to meet his eyes and looked shell shocked.

This was pretty accurate of how she felt. Sonny was pretty shocked. _This was just… surreal, _she thought shaking her head. _I mean, sure he has a sparkly eye, nice hair, is definitely so cute and makes my stomach jump when he barely touches me, but that? Jeez. _

How on earth did this happen?

She _hated_ Chad Dylan Cooper. Okay, maybe not hate, that was too strong of a word, but she seriously disliked him. He was cocky, irritating, arrogant, self absorbed, could be very sweet, and made her mind fuzz when he smiled at her…

Her argument with herself went on as they walked back towards the Prop House, when a word older Zora said to her Older self made her jerk back.

"—the wedding?" Zora asked her.

Wedding? Whose wedding?

Her gaze whipped down to OS left hand, and over to her third finger, a finger that had a silver ring with a blue jewel in the middle of it.

She didn't hear her own response.

All that was running through her mind over and over again were two words.

Holy. Shit.

**There it is. Fourth Chapter. Like I said, not very good, but I wanted to get another one up today. Reviews? Much appreciated.**

**Soho out :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm not going to be able to post everyday anymore, maybe every other day, but thought you just might want to know.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no.**

"Here—we—go!" OS said through gritted teeth as she pulled the last camp bed into the prop house. She sighed, stood up, and wiped her dusty hands on her jeans. It was then Chad saw a ring on her finger.

He pointed at it. "What's that?"

She glanced down at it and smiled. "An engagement ring."

Had felt his jaw drop. "A _what _ring?"

OZ laughed and plopped down heavily on the couch. "You know. It's that shiny thing girls wear on their fingers when you get engaged."

He blinked.

OZ laughed again.

OS pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Where are the rest of them?" OS asked to break the silence. _This was kind of weird,_ she decided.

Chad was still just standing there, his mind blank.

OZ shrugged. "Dunno. Honestly, with how they all were when we were that age, I'd be surprised if they were back this soon."

Nico and Grady were sent off to the costume room to get pillows and pajamas, while the three other girls went to ask OT for blankets.

Chad shook his head. _Engaged? God…_ And sat down across from OZ and OS in the arm chair Tawni occupied earlier.

OS sighed. "You're right. Oh, god." She sat up straight and looked horrified. "What if the boys ran into the other Nico and Grady?"

OZ smirked. "Condor Studios will never be the same."

Just then Nico and Grady walked in, covered in purple goop and feathers, carrying handfuls of pillows and clothes.

OS shook her head. "I knew something would happen."

"What _did _happen?" OZ asked, snickering.

"Well," Nico began. "We ran into our older selves—" insert OS's groan here. "—and they each had a huge vat of purple slime.

Grady took over when Nico stuck a finger in his ear to pull out some of the said slime. "We asked what they were doing with it, and they said they were going to put it in the pipes, so whenever someone tried to wash their hands, brush their teeth, or take showers, all that would come out is the slime. They were getting ready to walk away with it, we already had the pillows, but not yet the clothes—"

"—and older Grady tripped." Nico continued with a grimace. "It got on all of us. Then, our Grady here, grabbed at the pillows when they were falling. And, well." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Feather pillows plus being squeezed too tight equals a storm of lying, fuzzy feather. Thus the reason why we look like purple chickens."

By the end OZ was cracking up, and OS was pounding her head on the coffee table. Chad was laughing at the two standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"But we got the pillows!" _And _the clothes." Grad said, holding them out, and looking worriedly at OS.

Who mumbled with her face pressed against the table, "Until the time machine gets fixed, this is going to be hell."

"I'm not too sure about that." OZ stood, stretched her arms above her head, which made her pigtails bounce happily. "This could be extremely entertaining."

OS snorted. "Yeah right." Then got up and grabbed the pillows and started putting the pillows in cases, then on the beds. "Have you seen the girls?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, on the way there we passed them. They were talking about a wedding or something." Chad winced while the two women laughed. "Sonny sounded horrified, and Tawni seemed excited. I think they were also talking about what happened in Chad's room." Nico blushed at the end of this, and OZ roared with laughter, OS chuckled.

"Sorry you guys saw that. Especially you and Sonny," OS said, nodding to Chad. He flushed and shrugged jerkily. "It must be seriously confusing not liking each other during one time, then going forward in the future seeing yourselves making out, and finding out that you're getting married." She paused from putting a pillow case on a pillow. "That was a very odd sentence." OZ nodded in agreement.

Nico and Grady gaped. "_You _guys are getting married?" Grady gasped out. OS nodded.

Nico grabbed his head. "Are you sure we aren't in an alternate universe?"

OZ shook her head. "You're not. It wasn't programmed for that." She said seriously and began to help OS.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the five of them were relaxing—Nico and Grady took showers in the thankfully goop free water—Tawni and Sonny walked in.

"Where's Zora?" OS asked, grabbing blankets from the exhausted looking girls. Chad frowned when Sonny sighed deeply.

Tawni scowled. "She ditched us to goof around in the vents."

OZ glanced wistfully at the vents. "I wish I could still go up there."

OS shook her head at her friend. "What took you so long?"

This time Sonny answered. "Tawni wasn't in her room. We went around the whole studio looking for her, when we finally found her and Nico in his dressing room." Her brow furrowed. "I don't know what she was doing in there." She shrugged.

OS and OZ smirked at each other.

Chad shook his head. He _so _did not want to know.

"And so we went back to her dressing room, got the blankets and came back here."

OS nodded. "Well you should get your pj's on too. It's late and you guys have had a really long day.

"And," OZ added smirking, "She wants to go say goodnight to Chad." She winked.

OS rolled her eyes, Sonny and Chad shifted uncomfortably.

Zora come out of the vent above them all. "How did the two of you get together anyway?" She sat on one of the beds.

Despite himself, he joined the others and looked at her curiously.

She smiled. "Lip gloss."

Tawni frowned. "Lip Gloss?"

She nodded and stood with OZ. "Yup. I'll tell you guys the whole story, but now I'm leaving it at that." They walked to the door and turned around. "Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up for breakfast. Goodnight." She smiled and the two left, closing the door.

Zora looked around at everyone and asked. "Does anyone know why the older Nico and Grady were walking around covered in purple slime and feathers?"

And that was that.

**Reviews make me smile. If you need anything else to read, check out my two other SWAC stories, Sonny with a Chance of Blogs, and Sonny with a chance of Surveys.**

**Soho :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! It didn't end there, I'm just lazy and haven't updated. It's scary the threats you get when you don't update fast enough *shudders*. But here it is! Maybe the next Chapter will be up sooner? I don't know. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, seriously, it makes me happy. Pathetic, right? But a happy writer is one that updates more often. ;]**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own Sonny with a Chance. I also own Kill Paradise, Ireland, happiness, and the colors green and yellow. *Comes at me full force with pitchforks and lawsuits* Okay! I don't own any of that sadly… But I do own Stella! Ha! Take that stuffy lawyers!**

"So, uh." Chad searched his mind for anything to say to the girl walking next to him. It was uncomfortable going five minutes without even a single word to each other.

It was the next morning and him and Sonny were sent down to the Cafeteria to get food for everyone as to not draw attention to the others, even though they were just supposedly actors playing a movie.

At first, Chad saw no problem with it. He got to spend time with his favorite person—uh, girl—no brunette—jeez. He glanced at said brunette was walking with her jaw set, staring straight ahead, and a faint blush on her cheekbones. He came to terms with liking her a long time ago, but it was still an odd concept. Anyway, he got to spend time with Sonny and ask if she was as weirded out by this whole thing as he was.

But here it was, he glanced down at his watch, eight minutes later, and not a word was said.

She had glanced briefly at him when she heard him stutter. Then quickly looked away when she saw his uncomfortable gorgeous face—yeah, yeah, whatever. She had already thought he was cute, so what?—and thought of their future selves in his dressing room, and of her older selves engagement ring. And how easily the acted towards each other.

_If only that was happening in our time. _

She tripped over her feet then blushed when Chad—Ugh! Cooper!—grabbed her arm to keep her up. She drew it away quickly and looked anywhere else but at him.

Christ. Did I really just think that? She wondered. What is wrong with me? Sure, the guy is hot, and can be really sweet sometimes, is surprisingly smart, can actually have a sense of humor, but all that? Groping in his dressing room, a relationship?

_God, yes._

No. She thought firmly. This was friggin Chad Dylan Cooper. The bane of her existence. She did _not_ want that. No way, no how.

_Liar. _

Christ!

She twitched when Chad—Damnit! Cooper, Cooper, Cooper—jerked his head towards her. Did she say that out loud?

"Yeah, you did." He nodded, looks like she said _that_ out loud also. Get a grip Sonny.

"Uh, Sorry." She mumbled.

He cleared his throat. "'S okay." Jesus this was awkward. "So, uh. This is weird."

He saw her jerk her head once in a nod and wished he knew what she was thinking.

"I mean, older Zora seems remotely normal." He said in wonder. That got her shoulders to relax a fraction and a small mock glare from her. Success, Cooper.

"Hey, don't make fun of my cast mate, Cooper." A smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth and she was looking at him now.

He scoffed, thrilled that the weirdness was going away and that they were bickering again. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I can make fun of whoever I want. Hell, they should be thankful I'm even mentioning them."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why would anyone want you to say anything about them? If you aren't talking about 'CDC'" she lowered her voice there. "Then you only have rude things to say."

He feigned hurt, put a hand on his chest, ruled on by her amused snort. "Sonny! I'm hurt. That is not true. I would never hurt anyone." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

Which she narrowed her own at, and smirked. "Says Americas #1 most hated puppy shover."

He scowled and dropped his hand. "He scowled and dropped his hand. "That dog jumped in front of me. I didn't want to step on it so I moved it. I did not shove it."

She stopped walking and turned towards him with her hands on her hips. "Really, Chad, really?"

He smirked and stepped towards her. "Really, Sonny. Really."

She smirked too. "I think you just needed publicity, bad or good, since you weren't getting any from that lame show of yours."

"Oh, you did not just go there." He pretended to be angry and did a Z head formation.

She took another step towards him. So they were almost chest to chest. He could feel her body heat, and restrained himself from pulling her forwards and kiss that smirking mouth. Barely.

She snapped two fingers. "Oh, I did just go there. And you know what I'm gonna do now?"

He swallowed. _Please take one more step, please take one more step… _

And she did.

Backwards.

Damnit.

"I'm walking away now." She lifted her head and did just that, hips swaying.

He gulped. She so did that on purpose.

"Fine." He called, following her.

"Fine." She threw over her shoulder.

He caught up to her. "Good."

Her eyes slid over to him, her eyes lit with mischief. "Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh," she said, and flicked his hair. "We are so good." And she smirked when he hurriedly patted it down.

_Wait. _She thought. _Did I just flirt with Chad Dylan Cooper?_

_Whoa. _Chad thought. _Were we just flirting?_

Yeah, right. You wish Cooper. _You _were, but no way Sonshine was. She hates you, remember?

He shook his head, and decided to bring up the future topic. "So, how're you feeling about all this?"

Inwardly she winced, and tried to change the topic. "Is Chad Dylan Cooper actually asking for someone else's' opinion?" She gasped.

He chuckled, shocking Sonny. It was real, not one of the dry, fake CDC ones. "I know, the world must be ending. Now seriously."

She squirmed and he took a little comfort that this made her as uneasy as it did him. "I dunno. It's weird, of course. I mean, everyone is the same, but everything is different, does that make sense?" She looked at him.

He nodded. "What do you think is the strangest?"

She already knew what was going to come out, but didn't stop it. "Us. I mean," she hurried. "Future us. Older me was right. From going completely hating each other," She was going to hell for lying, she thought. "To, well. Yeah. _That, _and being in love and getting married…" She trailed off when she saw his thoughtful face.

"I don't have you, you know." Her eyes widened. "I never have. I never hated the cast of So Random either. Just hated what they did, and was mostly in it for the rivalry and competition." He looked straight ahead as to avoid further embarrassment, and noticed they were almost to the cafeteria.

Sonny blinked.

Then blinked again.

And gaped.

Then gaped some more.

Then, totally and completely gushed, as she was prone to when she heard something nice.

"Aww!" she hugged him, and didn't notice him stiffen in shock, then relax. "That is so sweet." She grinned up at him, still hugging him as they walked.

He laughed, another real one, for the second time that morning. "What, me telling you I don't completely hate you?"

She laughed too, then stepped back so it was her arm around his waist, and his around her shoulders. She pushed the thought of how comfortable and easy t was to be with him like this, to the far corners of her mind. "Yes. And just so you know, I don't completely hate you either."

He grinned and she had the strangest urge to bite him. "And what about my cast?"

A little disturbed by her last impulse, she pretended to think about it. Then laughed when he playfully—Chad Dylan Cooper? Playful? What the hell, she wasn't complaining—tugged on a strand of her hair. "Okay, okay, I don't, but Portlyn seriously irritates me sometimes."

He gasped and widened his eyes. "Sonny Monroe, saying something _bad _about someone? Hell has completely frozen over."

Then maybe it won't be so bad when she goes, she thought wryly. "I wasn't really saying something _bad. _I was just telling the truth."

He raised an eyebrow. "You always cal me a selfish, heartless jerk when I tell the truth."

"Yeah, well, that's because you go beyond the truth, and throw in insults whenever you can."

He shrugged. "True."

This time she raised an eyebrow. "Is CDC agreeing with me?"

He smiled slyly. "Well, since we agreed we don't completely hate each other, I figured I don't have to keep up the enemy image so much and can occasionally agree with you."

She laughed. "So what are we now? We go from enemies, to what?"

He thought for a second. "Acquaintances."

She smiled. "Acquaintances?"

He shrugged, and smiled too. "Sure."

She grinned. "Okay, acquaintances it is." She stuck out her right hand, the one not wrapped around Chad. "Nice to meet you acquaintance."

He laughed—Third time!—and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, acquaintance."

Then they got to the cafeteria and their arms dropped from around each other and their hands fell as they stepped inside.

Whoa. Was all Chad could think. This sure has changed. The room was bigger, and painted a mixture of colors, there were a lot more tables and chairs, the long ones were pushed together, and there were round ones scattered all around. He saw some of the future Mackenzie Falls and So Random cast sitting together.

"Hey." Sonny brought him out of his stupor. "Where's Barbra?"

He looked over at the breakfast line, and saw the cranky old woman wasn't there. Instead, there was a woman of about sixty smiling and laughing with the people coming up for food.

He looked around and saw for the most part that everybody, even Mackenzie Falls, had the same food being served and it looked good.

They walked up to the woman who smiled warmly at them. "Oh! Ya'll are the kids playing Mistah Cooper and Miss Sonny in that movie, aren't ya? I saw pictures of them when they were ya'll's age, and ya look like replicas of them."

Sonny smiled back. "That was the point, I heard Barbra was here though? We needed to talk with her and see how Sonny and Chad reacted to her." She put a confused look on her face.

The woman scrunched up her nose and pushed back a white curl that had broken free from her ponytail. "Ah, that sour puss? Sorry doll, but she ain't been here for at least six years. Now," she grinned again. " What can I get ya'll? We have French toast, eggs, waffles, bagels, pancakes, yogurts, and fruit salad."

Chad gaped at the food and the delicious smells wafting from the counter.

The woman laughed. "Careful, now sweetie. Don't want ya drooling on all the food." She winked and he grinned at her.

"It smells good. Where do you get it?"

"Get it? Oh sweetie." She shook her head. "From the store, then it's made here and put on your plates, of course."

"You made all this?" his eyes widened again.

She laughed again, and Chad thought you couldn't help but like her. "Of course. I'm sorry, kids. I didn't catch your names. I'm Stella."

Sonny grinned and Chad realized they hadn't made up names. "I'm Demi, and this is Sterling."

Stella's eyes twinkled. "Well, nice to meet ya. Now, are ya'll gonna get food or go hungry?" She asked not unkindly.

Sonny flushed. "Oh! I'm sorry. Uhm, we were sent down to get an order for Sonny?"

Stella snapped her fingers. "Oh, yes. Let me go get that, That's a lot of food, ya'll will need a trolley for it, maybe two."

Sonny looked at him when she disappeared. "I like her."

He looked at her. "Demi and Sterling? What kind of names are those?"

She glared playfully at him. "I don't know, it's the first thing that popped into my head. Be thankful you weren't Bartholomew."

He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a cheerful, "And here we are now. Two trolley's for all ya'll's food." Stella pushed them around the counters and over to them. Sonny and Chad each took one. "Now, ya'll be careful. That's a lot of food and people don't pay enough attention to where they're going."

Sonny nodded. "Thank you Stella!" she called as they walked out the doors.

When they got into the hallway they looked at the two trolley's.

"That is a lot of food." Chad remarked.

Sonny snorted in that cute way she does and made Chad smile. Stupid cute. "Well think about it Chad. You've seen how much Nico and Grady eat." He nodded and grimaced ant some disturbing memories of the two and food "Well not only is there going to be them, but also their future selves, future Zora, Tawni, us, plus all of us from the past."

He was quiet while they walked for about a minute, then, "You talk a lot." Then received a punch on his shoulder while she laughed.

It was quiet for about five minutes, comfortably, when she asked, "What's your favorite color?"

He was a bit surprised by the random question but answered anyway. "Green."

She looked at him. "Why?"

He shrugged then pushed the trolley a bit slower when the all became crowded with Teen Gladiators. "It's the color of money of course." She rolled her eyes. "No, every Christmas, me and my parents go to Ireland," Sonny looked curiously at him. "My Mom's Irish, black Irish, that's where I get my eyes, so we go there to see her side of the family. I've always loved the green. What's yours?"

"Yellow." She said automatically.

Chad laughed. "Why?" he mimicked her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I've always loved the color, even when I was a baby. Now, because it's such a bright color, and always makes me happy."

They asked each other questions all the way back to the room, such as favorite song, to which Chad said Fall From a Star by Kill Paradise, and Sonny loved everything, she couldn't choose. Or what three things they would bring with them if they were stuck on a deserted island. Sonny said an unlimited supply of food and water, and a walkie talkie connected to the nearest airport/police/fire station. Chad said a mirror, a cell phone, and a life time supply of chocolate. Sonny laughed at his last choice.

They were laughing when they pushed open the doors of the prop room and ten people were lounging around on camp beds, the floor, or the couch.

"_Food!" _ON, OG, Nico, and Grady yelled at the same time, then bumped fists with each other.

Chad shook his head at their excitement. He and Sonny pushed the trolley's over to OS who was getting off the couch with OC.

"About time you guys got here." OZ said, hanging upside down on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, just in time too." Zora said from underneath a camp bed. Chad blinked. These girls were weird.

Sonny looked at the two questioningly. "Just in time for what?"

Tawni looked up from where her and her future self were talking about the different fashions in the future. "Future Sonny was just about to tell us how she and future Chad got together over her lip gloss."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:…. Anyone still out there? Gah! I am so sorry! Things have been so busy, and I had no clue how to go about writing this chapter. I already have the next two or three chapters planned out, so they should be updated within a timely manner. Don't kill me! *Hides***

**Disclaimer: Would the owner of Sonny with a Chance forget about their audience for almost two months? No? Well there is your answer.**

"Okay." OS started once they were all settled down around her and OC. Chad looked over the others who were waiting with curious look on their faces. OZ looked amused, while ON and OG were looking bored already and playing with their food.

OC poked OG when he threw a piece of bread at him, and OS looked at them with raised eyebrows. They stopped, to Chad's amusement.

"Well," she started again. "It started on a Monday. And I was trying to stop biting my nails." She smiled at their confused looks.

OT laughed and explained, "When Sonny tries to quit a bad habit, she focuses on one thing and uses it constantly. Like nail polish, lollipops, popsicles, or anything else like that."

"And," OC took over. "It was the lollipops and popsicles that were already driving me insane. I had already liked Sonny, but wasn't going to do anything about it because I thought she hated me. I had a pretty good handle on it until she stopped biting her nails."

OS laughed and leaned into him, and he put his arm around her shoulders. Chad felt a twang in his heart. "I had no clue, of course. I was just trying to focus on something else so I could quit. I always had a lollipop in my mouth at first. If I was eating a lollipop then I wouldn't be tempted to bite my nails."

"And while she wasn't tempted to bite her nails, I was tempted to…" OC trailed off when OS elbowed him in the side. Chad laughed. It probably wasn't something that she thought they should hear. Judging by the wink OC sent her, probably not.

"_Anyway._" She glared at him. "I got tired of lollipops. They started to hurt my teeth. So I moved onto popsicles."

"Which was _so _annoying!" OT interrupted. "She left popsicle juice everywhere, and it was so sticky! Ugh." She shuddered at the memory.

OS rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what she said. Then I got bored of _those. _So I tried lip gloss. Since I had it on my lips all the time, I wouldn't want to get it all over my fingers."

OC took over. "I would've been fine, if it hadn't seemed she only put it on in front of me. Every day, there was a new flavor—."

"—One that he wanted to taste." OG smirked at him.

OC ignored him. "Every day, she put it on her lips right in front of me--."

"—Everyone knows Chad loves Sonny's lips. So you see is he wanted to kiss her before, it was nothing compared to when she would gloss it on those lips that he loves so much." ON grinned.

Chad swallowed and resisted the urge to look at Sonny's lips.

OC glared at ON. "So far I had gone through a week of lollipops, a week of popsicles, but the lip gloss was too much. Monday was watermelon, Tuesday was strawberry, Wednesday was Cherry, Thursday was bubblegum, and Friday was raspberry."

OS raised her eyebrows and tilted her head back to look at him. "How do you remember that?"

He looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. "That lip gloss haunted me every day. I wanted to try it, but not from the bottle. Of course I remembered it." She laughed.

"I guess he got fed up, and finally snapped on the last day." OS said, glancing at OC from the corner of her eyes. "I had no clue. We were eating lunch, and the Mackenzie Fall's cast was at their table. We had just finished lunch, so I put some raspberry lip gloss on. I hadn't even finished when my hand was taken from my mouth and, uh." She blushed.

OT laughed. "And she was suddenly being kissed by Chad Dylan Cooper. It was quite a shock. Especially when she started kissing back!"

ON nodded. "Yeah, we all suspected something about the two of them, even though they never admitted it, and we were fine with it, but still. The funniest thing was when Sonny dropped the lip gloss bottle." He laughed in remembrance. "It was just really funny looking back on it. It's like she didn't need it anymore."

OG shook his head, shoulders shaking in laughter. "No way. The funniest thing was Portlyn's face." He laughed harder when he saw their confused faces and explained. "She was eating steak, so when Chad kissed Sonny, she dropped her fork, and the steak fell out of her mouth because it was opened so wide. Her eyes were all buggy…" he trailed off in hysterics.

OC shook his head. "It was pretty embarrassing when Mr. Condor and Marshall walked in on us making out."

"Even though everyone in the studio was already in the cafeteria?" Sonny questioned.

He nodded. "Oh yeah. Cause you know what happened then?"

She shook her head.

OS laughed. "Mr. Condor told Marshall to pay up."

Tawni gaped. "What?"

OT laughed. "It seems as if there was a running bet going on when everyone found out Sonny was trying to stop biting her nails. Mr. Condor said he could crack in the third week, and Marshall bet he was going to crack in the second."

Chad shook his head. "Wow."

OS grinned at him. "Yep!"

Grady asked, "So that's it?"

"Yeah. He kissed you so you guys were suddenly together?" Nico questioned.

"No, I guess Chad realized what he was doing and jerked back and started apologizing, and Sonny told him to shut up, and jerked him back and kissed him. Then she pulled back and told him to pick her up at seven, he nodded, then she kissed him again." OT explained.

Zora, who was quiet the whole time said "It took you long enough!"

OZ nodded. "I know what you mean. I was ready to lock them in a small closet together if it weren't for Sonny's claustrophobia and Chad's fear of the dark."

The little random nodded reverently. "I know! It's taking these two," she jerked her head to where Sonny and Chad were sitting next to each other on one of the camp beds. "Forever! You would think they would get over there supposed 'hate' for each other, but _no._" She scoffed.

It was quiet. OS threw a pillow at Zora.

Well. Chad thought. This was uncomfortable.

Sonny shifted next to him, and he avoided her eyes.

"Well!" OT said trying to break the tension. "Since everyone is done with breakfast, you girls want to go with Sonny, Portlyn, Zora, and I to go shopping for wedding stuff?"

Sonny jumped up. "Yes! Let's go. Now."

Tawni giggled. "Slow down. Yeah, we will go, but I think we should get dressed, unless you want to go out in your pajamas."

Sonny and OS looked down at their pajamas and said, "Oh yeah." And ran off to get dressed. Tawni and OT followed at a slower pace. OZ and Zora went into the hall.

"So." OC said grinning at them. "What do you guys want to do today?"

Nico scratched his chin. Grady asked, "What can we do?"

OC's next words made all the guys grin and cheer.

OC's smile widened mischievously and said, "Whatever we want."

**I do not deserve reviews, but I think this chapter was total and utter crap, so I would appreciate them. Also, the guys are going to cause major havoc. Any suggestions? ;]**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Soho :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Never owned. Don't own. Won't ever own. **

"Whoa."

Sonny turned around at the soft exclamation to see her past self gaping at the car in front of her.

Sonny snorted softly and turned her head to look at her car lovingly. When she turned eighteen the hunk of junk she was driving around in was long forgotten when Mr. Condor bought her this car, after one too many breakdowns on her way to work.

Sleek, and shiny, she loved her black '66 mustang convertible. It was her baby, and still looked brand new, sitting in the parking lot demanding the eyes' attention.

She felt her eyes glaze over when she remembered her eighteenth birthday party. She squealed and cried like a little girl when she was told it was hers. She also remembered taking the convertible out with the top down with Chad in the seat beside her. She also remembered just what they did in her car on her eighteenth birthday. She smiled. Oh yeah, she loved her car.

Tawni laughed at Sonny's past self's reaction when Zora pointed to Sonny's car. She still hadn't moved yet, and the younger Tawni and Zora were gaping too. They looked like a bunch of fish. Sonny giggled at the mental image of the younger three with giant fish bodies and bug eyes and fish lips.

The three snapped out of it. Younger Sonny was the first to say anything. "Th-this is your car? But, what about the Ranger?"

Zora, the older one, snorted. "That piece of—"

"Zora." Sonny warned.

"—crap?" she glanced at Sonny and rolled her eyes. "By now it's been smashed into little pieces and recycled."

"Wow." S's eyes never left the car. "Wow."

Sonny laughed. She decided she was just going to refer to the younger kids by their first names.

"Yeah wow, now come on! We've got some shopping to do." Tawni was getting impatient and jumped in the front seat, and slid over to the middle with the gear shift between her knees.

T and Z snapped out of it and Z poked the car, then nodded approvingly and jumped into the right back seat, and buckled.

T went at a more sedate pace and slid into the back seat, purring as she ran her hand lovingly over the leather seat.

Sonny turned back towards S and saw Zora and Tawni each grab an arm and carry her slumped form to the car and set her in the passenger seat, then each getting in to sit in the back.

She chuckled and slid on her sunglasses and went around to the drivers' door, and started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot, fumbling with the radio.

"So." T started, leaning to the right to look at Sonny's eyes in the mirror. "What exactly do we have to shop for?"

Everyone looked at her, but it was Zora who answered. "Sonny still has to find her wedding dress, what with the wedding being so soon, and we still need our brides maids dresses, and shoes and crap." Sonny rolled her eyes at the end.

"Way to be enthusiastic, Zora." She grinned cheekily and gave Sonny a thumbs up.

"When is the wedding?" S finally came out of her cationic state to ask dreamily.

Sonny laughed, partly at her reaction to the car, and partly since this was herself asking when she was going to get married. Then she remembered the question, and felt her cheeks redden, and mumbled quietly, hoping to not be heard over the blaring music and wind.

S furrowed her eyebrow and leaned around Z who was pressing buttons on the radio. "Huh?"

Tawni laughed, and smirked at Sonny, who glared back. "It's in five days."

The car was quiet, and Sonny didn't look away from the road, knowing someone was going to have something to say.

She was surprised when it was Z. "Your wedding is in _five days _and you don't have the _dresses?_" She was dumbfounded.

She cleared her throat and shifted as she hit the blinker. "I haven't been able to find the right dresses!"

Nobody listened to my argument. They were too busy laughing—Zora and Tawni—or chattering and gabbing like hens who had their feathers pulled—S and T—or speechless. Three guesses who that is.

"Have you even figured out the color scheme?" T asked with raised eyebrows. Sonny was offended. Or tried to act like it.

"Of course I have. We wouldn't have been able to get anything if we didn't figure that out at least."

Z looked at her, "What is it?"

I glanced at her as I pulled into Sottero and Midgley Couture Bridal Collection's. "Well since Tawni's and Zora's coloring is so different, and Zora hates pink, and Tawni hates dark colors, I decided on a peachy orange for the dresses, and Chad, hopeless romantic that he is, wanted sun flowers. So we are doing that peach color, and a pale yellow."

Tawni and Zora, who had already heard this, were busy discussing what style dresses they wanted. Zora was actually having fun, to Sonny's surprise and happiness. She had just had to nudge her a bit to try. T and S were, again, gaping, only this time at the store, and Z looked bored.

Everyone piled out of the car and stood in front of the store.

"Well." Tawni said with a grin, clapping her hands together. "Ladies. Let's do some shopping and find us some dresses!"

* * *

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Chad yelled and Nico and Grady let go of their catapults, and pudding flew through the air to their younger selves, who ducked behind an innocent bystander, who was then covered from head to toe. With tapioca pudding. Chad grinned.

Since the girls were gone, they decided to get up to some trouble, and declared an all out war against their past counter parts.

So far they had ruined the boys' dressing rooms, Chad's office, So Random! And Mackenzie Fall's stages, and were heading towards the cafeteria.

They were in the hallway, backing the younger boys in with marshmallows, when the door to the Cafeteria was flung open, and there stood Stella, with a glare on her face, and a spoon in her hand. Chad gulped. Uh oh.

All fire ceased as she stormed towards him and poked him in the chest with her finger. "Mistah Cooper! You may be my boss, but I'll be danged if you come into my kitchen, throwing food and god knows what around and make a mess of the place! You boys stay outta my kitchen, honestly! You're grown men, and stormin' 'round her throwin' food like a bunch of children. If y'all acted like this in my house, in my property, each of ya would be goin' to bed without supper and spanked with a wet noodle. Now you all get! Go on, go! And stay away from my kitchen, ya hear me?" With that she stormed back into the room behind her. Chad gulped and looked around.

His younger self ran a hand through his ice cream covered hair, "Wow. She was so nice when Monroe and I came to get breakfast…"

Chad chuckled nervously, still looking at the door. "Yeah, Stella is really a sweetheart, but you don't mess with her, she has got a temper. She was a red head."

They nodded as if that explained it.

Nico looked around, then to their younger selves. "Who's up for the meal or no meal set?"

And with six war cries, they took off throwing food at each other.

**So, I got this one up a bit sooner. I'll try to get back in the habit of updating more frequently. Sorry this one is so short, I promise the next one will be a bit longer. Some shopping and more of the boys' antics up next. **

**And I'm not real sure about all of the wedding happy crappy, so if you guys have any input, I would appreciate it.**

**Reviews are loved.**

**Soho :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another Chapter?! Say what?! Okay, so I'm going to mix it up a bit, this chapter is going to be in the first person, from Future Sonny's POV. And to clear things up from last chappie, Future Sonny refers to the younger ones by their first initial's, and the second part of that was Future Chad's POV who had just called everyone by their names. Cleared up? Okay? Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: My Birthday is on the second. *nudge nudge* Wanna make me owner of Sonny with a Chance?**

"Portlyn is on her way." Tawni informed me when she snapped her phone shut. I looked over the rack of dresses in front of me to see her juggling her phone and an armful of clothes. I grinned at her struggle, and decided to take pity on her.

"Tawni—just, okay stop struggling, there." I slid her phone into her purse.

"Thanks. Did you hear me?"

I nodded my head, and she turned to take the dresses into the other room with the other girls. I followed with my own armful. "How did the audition go?"

"She thinks she got the part, she's nervous, this is her first movie since she's been on maternity leave with Lance." She set the pile down on the table that was set up for us, next to Zora's pile and T's. Since the girls were probably going to be in the future for the next five days, we decided they needed dresses for the wedding. That was in five days. I shook my head at the butterflies in my stomach.

We each were getting a pile of dresses for the others, saving my dress for last. Zora was getting Z's, Tawni getting T's, me getting S's, and vise versa except Sonny was getting Portlyn's dresses to try on together.

I brought my mind back to Tawni's previous sentence. Portlyn, who just had her baby boy, had married her childhood friend David Montgomery when she was eighteen. She's been out on maternity leave for the past five months.

"She shouldn't be worried." Zora had come through the door while I wasn't paying attention. I rolled my eyes at myself for not being aware of my surroundings.

Tawni nodded. "I know that, and we know that, but she is convinced she is now the worst actress ever. If she doesn't get this part…"

I winced. "It would give a serious blow to her confidence."

Tawni nodded at me. "Yep. God, I hope she gets it. Anyway, she'll be here in about fifteen minutes, less if she doesn't run into traffic."

I turned my head when I heard talking to see S and T coming through the doorway with huge piles in their arms. I didn't see Z though.

"Hey, where is Zora?" Tawni asked looking at the teens.

"Right—here." Came a struggling voice from the doorway. My jaw dropped open.

"Zora, what are you doing with all those dresses? I don't think Zora will try all of those." Wow that was an odd sentence to come from my mouth.

Her pigtailed head peeked out from the vast mountain of peach and apricot colored dresses. "These aren't—crap don't fall don't fall, do _not _fall—for Twinny. They are for T-T, blonde airhead over there made me carry them." Zora had taken to calling the future people by nicknames. Zora was Twinny, Tawni was T-T for Tawni two, I was Ali, despite my protests, Chad was Future Pooper, and Nico and Grady were Dim and Dimmer.

"Tawni," I scolded. "Why couldn't you have carried them yourself?"

She set her large pile, also for Tawni, on the table and pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "I already carried these" she pointed to the dresses. "And Tawni Hart does _not _carry things. I'm not going to wrinkle my pretty clothes." I rolled my eyes, which I noticed, I've been doing a lot lately, I had forgotten how self-centered Tawni used to be. Thank God she grew out of that.

"Just don't do it again, okay? Zora did you get Zora's dresses?" I looked at the girl who had collapsed on the ground.

She nodded weakly, and pointed to a tiny pile on one of the couches. I chuckled at the girl.

Just then I remembered something, and hit my head with the palm of my hand. "Oh! I forgot, we have to get the flower girls dress too."

Z groaned from the grown, and I glanced worriedly at her. T poked me in the side. "Who is your flower girl?"

S looked at me curiously too. Zora and Tawni were sorting through dresses. "Portlyn's daughter Annabelle Lee."

T gaped. "Portlyn has a _daughter?_" I laughed and nodded. I guess they hadn't become friends over their mutual love of fashion yet.

"Yeah, and a little boy, and a husband." Tawni's voice came from somewhere under the pile of dresses she was working on.

"And a cat." Zora had to put in.

T was still gaping. "But _Portlyn? _The girl who is dumb, self-centered, and whiny?"

I laughed. "That used to be her, but you know she grew up. She has a great husband, a five year old daughter, and baby boy that she just had four months ago."

S shook her head. "This is all so strange. Isn't anything normal anymore?"

Tawni laughed. "Afraid not."

Z finally sat up. "That's not true, Nico and Grady are still the same. Still no girlfriends, still immature losers, and still obsessed with cheese pants and fro-yo."

I knew she didn't mean all of it, but still I flared up a bit with indignation. "Actually, they _do _have girlfriends, who they have been seeing steadily, they may be a tiny bit immature still, but everyone is if you do comedy, they are not losers, and so what if they are obsessed with cheese pants and fro-yo? There is nothing wrong with that."

Z looked momentarily abashed, then curious. "Who are thing one and thing two seeing?"

I gulped. Oh me and my big mouth! I glanced conspicuously at Tawni, who came out of her dress cavern and had her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow rose. Zora was silently laughing. I cleared my throat. "Well, Grady is dating a girl he met a couple years ago from a movie he was in, her name is Elaine. And Nico is, um, well. Nico is dating…" I trailed off and looked at Tawni.

Zora couldn't hold it in and busted out laughing, gasping, "Nico—and—Tawni—" she snorted. "—are—dating!" and she cackled at the disgusted look on T's face.

"_Ew!_" T curled her lip. "What do you mean I'm dating Nico? He is so—so—"

"Nico?" I supplied.

"Yes!" She gagged.

"Okay, okay! Whatever. I thought we came here to dress shop?" Tawni interrupted, flushing.

I gulped down my giggle, and nodded. "Yes, you are right. We did. Okay. Who wants to go first?" Two hands shot into the air. Tawni and Tawni. Figures.

I laughed, and was about to respond when I heard. "Okay! I'm here! Sorry, traffic was—" Portlyn came running into the room, her choppy hair flying around her head. She abruptly cut off when she saw the three other occupants in the room. Her eyes got wide. Her jaw dropped. And she promptly fainted.

I blinked.

"Uh." Zora scratched the back of her head. "I guess we forgot to tell her?"

I nodded. Oops.

**Okay, so this is almost nothing important, but I realized I never put Portlyn in the last chapter, so it went from there. And I'm trying to find someone who can do a fanart for this story. Suggestions?**

**Oh! And if anyone can tell me where I got the name Annabelle Lee, you will get a preview of the next chapter. Sound good?**

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Soho :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever done! Ever. And it's pretty boring for the most part, because I didn't know how to go about writing this, but I hope you are at least pleased with it. **

**A/N2: And congrats to ShinexLikexGold who guessed where Annabelle Lee came from first, and to ****Selene Melia**** who also knew. Annabelle Lee came from a poem by Edgar Allen Poe and his love for Annabelle Lee. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter, at all. Sadly. **

"Portlyn? Portlyn wake up." Tawni slapped the unconscious Portlyn's cheeks lightly. Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked up at Zora, Tawni and I who were crowded around her, with confused eyes.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Are you okay?" Tawni asked, pushing back some of Portlyn's hair, which had fallen into her face.

She frowned, and sat up slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had the weirdest dream…" she trailed off when she saw the other occupants in the room. She gulped loudly, and her jaw dropped.

I coughed. "Uh, yeah. We kinda forgot to tell you they came to the future…"

Her eyebrows rose. "Future? Wait." She narrowed her eyes and turned to Zora who was looking sheepish. "You were messing with that damn time machine again, weren't you?"

Zora frowned. "It wasn't me this time! It was her," she pointed to her younger self. "Yeesh. Why does everyone always assume I did it?" She muttered the last part. I smirked at her.

"Because it usually is your fault when something like this happens." She stuck her tongue out at me, and made Tawni laugh.

Portlyn smiled, then shook her head. "So how long have they been here?"

"Just since last night. But their doppelgangers all know they're here." Tawni answered.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, and muttered so only they people from our time could hear her. "And they know this is _your _wedding to _Chad_ that is being planned, right? They don't look any older than sixteen, so that means you and Chad…"

"Haven't gotten together yet, right. But yeah they do know."

Zora leered. "They found out when they saw the two almost doing the nasty."

Tawni laughed. "The horizontal mambo."

"Bumping hips."

"Knocking knees."

"Getting down and dirty."

"Scratching their itches."

I stopped their banter from going any farther, since the past girls' eyes were wide open, and Portlyn was in danger of cracking a rib.

"Okay! We get it. And it's only because _you_," I pointed at Zora, who knocked my finger away. "Never knock."

She grinned. "Why would I do that? If you just bust in, it could be a good chance to get blackmail material."

I rolled my eyes. Tawni stood up and grabbed Portlyn's hand and helped her. "Okay, are we going to stay her gabbing all day or are we going to try on some dresses?"

I looked at Zora who was now rolling _her _eyes. I chuckled and stood, as did Zora. "Okay, so how about Tawni, younger Tawni, go first since it seems she has the less dresses of the two?" Tawni looked warily at the mountain of dresses chosen out for her, while T clapped her hands and grabbed her much smaller pile and ran into the dressing room.

Portlyn shook her head. "This is so surreal." I laughed and put my arm around her waist, leading her to the couch with everyone else.

"Only for the first hour or two, I promise." She laughed.

I turned to Tawni. "So what did you get her?"

She shrugged. "This and that."

"Okay!" came the voice from the dressing room. "First one." She stepped out.

I grimaced. The dress was puke green, with one shoulder strap and about seven inches above her knees. I looked over to see similar expressions.

"Uh, no." S said to T. She nodded in agreement and went back into the dressing room.

I cast an incredulous look to Tawni. "Why did you pick _that_?"

She looked at me. "It looked cute on the hanger."

Zora snorted. "Nothing that color is cute. If I wanted to wear puke, I'd just let Bert eat cheese."

I gagged.

"How about this one?" A bright red dress that went to the floor, and a split up the side clear to her hip. Lots of head shaking.

And it went like that for about twenty minutes until—

"Okay, this is the last one. I like it." And the only word I could think to describe it was Tawni. The younger one of course.

It was spaghetti strapped, with a modest V-neck in the front and back, and an empire waist that gathered just below it. It was water colored with teals and yellows and purples, and it suited her. I nodded enthusiastically.

Tawni squealed, which made Portlyn and I roll our eyes.

T laughed. "So this one?" Everyone gave the affirmative.

I puffed my cheeks and blew out heavily when she came out with her dress. "Okay Tawn, you're up next."

She groaned, and grabbed the gargantuan pile of clothes.

Zora sighed. "This is going to take awhile."

I laughed and nodded. Then a voice was heard from the dressing room. "Sonny? Could you—agh—help me?"

I raised an eyebrow, but got up, and went in. Tawni was in a pale blue dress that was extremely tight, and she was having trouble zipping it.

"What's going on?"

She pulled on the zipper. "I—can't—get—it." She sighed and dropped her arms, the zip halfway.

I came around to her back. "I thought this was the size you wore?"

She sighed again. "It was."

I couldn't get it to close. "Then why isn't it fitting?"

"I have a little bump."

I frowned, tugging on the zipper. "A what?"

"A stomach bump."

I scowled when it didn't work, and dropped my hands. "But you never gain weight, no matter how much you eat. That stupid metabolism of yours and all." Lucky bitch.

She turned towards me. I looked down at her stomach, and sure enough, there was a little rounded lump. My eyebrows shot up.

She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

My eyes goggled. "You're what?"

She laughed. "Pregnant. I was hoping the bump wouldn't be noticeable, but now that it is… Ugh."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Does Nico know?"

She smiled, and nodded. "We were going to wait to tell everyone after your wedding."

I shook my head. Weird. Very weird. But then I realized what exactly she said and asked, "Are you okay with it?"

She smiled even wider and put a hand on her lower abdomen. "Absolutely."

I grinned and squealed quietly, hugging her tightly. "Oh this is great! I am so happy for you! Are you and Nico going to… you know." I motioned to the store around us, and my engagement ring.

She laughed. "No, we don't want to get married just yet. We think maybe after the baby is born. Probably a couple years down the road."

"How far are you?"

"Almost four months."

I grinned widely. "You're going to need some new dresses."

She slumped. "Oh thank you lord Jesus."

I laughed. Tawni was not religious. "I'll sneak you some, I'll just tell the others you are going through the ones you don't like."

She sighed, and unzipped her dress. "Thanks."

I slipped out the door and told them exactly what I said I would, then went back to the dress section and grabbed four or five from the rack that I thought Tawni would like.

I went back into the room and slipped them to her.

When I got back Z asked, "Are they all going to wear the same dresses, or the same color but different styles?"

I thought about it, and how much simpler it would be to just have the same dresses instead of having to go through all the dresses that were picked out. "The same dresses. So whatever one that Tawni finds, that Zora and Portlyn like will be the bridesmaid dress."

Zora whooped. "Oh thank God. I thought we were going to have to try on every single dress."

I laughed.

"So where are you even having the wedding?" S asked.

Portlyn looked surprised. "She didn't tell you?"

Z and S shook their heads. Oops. "Chad's family owns a little beach house in Malibu. It's private property all around, so we are having wedding there."

Zora laughed. "You're getting spoiled if you call that thing little. It's bigger than Condor Studios!"

I rolled my eyes. "Compared to their house, it's tiny."

Zora laughed. "Anyway, they are having the wedding on the beach, and the reception in the dining hall of the mansion."

"Beach house." I corrected.

"Beach house." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes again, for the millionth time that day. Mom lied. My eyes haven't gotten stuck yet.

"Are you done yet Tawni? You're taking forever in there. Maybe Tawni's pile of dresses at her." Portlyn said.

I laughed. That sentence was so weird!

The door opened and Tawni came out, I turned around. And gaped. The dress was peach colored, as expected, it was strapless, and had a sweetheart neckline, with and empire waist, where it ruched just beneath it. It was floor length and flow-y, and perfect.

"Wow." Zora said. "Nico is going to eat you up."

T blushed, and Tawni giggled.

I shook my head. "So, Portlyn, Zora, what is the verdict?"

"I'll wear it!" Portlyn exclaimed.

Zora nodded. "Me too."

I clapped my hands. "Great!" Let's go get them in your sizes then while Tawni changes."

Tawn went back into the room while Zora and Portlyn went to find the dress, where I told them it was located. I turned towards S and Z. "Who wants to go next?"

T and S looked at each other and pushed Z forward. "We want to see Zora in a dress."

I chuckled, but couldn't blame them. I've only seen Zora in a real dress, not counting skits, three times; my high school graduation, her high school graduation, and her prom.

"Okay, Zora. You're up." She grumbled all the way to the room when the dresses were shoved on her.

T turned towards us. "What kind of dress do you think Zora will wear?"

S laughed. "Something that screams Zora, that no other person would wear to a normal wedding."

I smiled. "Can't be too fancy, it would look weird on a twelve year old."

"I turn thirteen in a month, missy!" Z shouted from the dressing room.

"And," Zora said coming in with her dress. "I was pretty voluptuous for my age sadly. Still am." She said, looking down at her chest and turning to see her jean clad butt.

T snorted. "Zora is not! She's a little board."

Zora shook her head. "Nope. I used bandages, and baggy clothes to hide it. If I remember correctly, I was already in a C-cup."

T and S gaped. "You lie."

Zora smiled. "'Fraid not, young grasshoppers."

I snorted. Then Z came out in a dark purple and yellow dress. The bottom was purple, and in a Tutu style, with ruffles, and the top was yellow spaghetti strapped with an orange strap below the bust that tied in the back. It was pretty cute, but you could tell Z did not like it. She shook her head despite protests, and went back into the dressing room.

For the next hour she came out in all different dresses of shapes, sizes, and colors. From floor length dresses in neon green, to turtle neck dresses to mid thigh, in tie-dye, she didn't like one enough. And Zora definitely proved S and T wrong. Zora was quite… Curvy for a thirteen year old.

"Gah. She is so stubborn." S said hanging upside down from the couch. Zora poked her, playfully.

"Yeah, like you should be one to talk." S grinned at her.

Finally, Z came out in a bright blue kimono dress, with a V-neck and black tank underneath, and different colored stripes surrounding it, with pink calla-lily on the bottom.

"I love it. I'm getting it." Was all she said, and went back into the dressing room.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Okay then.

Just then my phone rang. It was still "We are Golden" by Mika for Chad. I answered. "Hello?"

"Uh, Sonny?" Chad sounded nervous. I immediately became suspicious. My eyes narrowed.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, how is your shopping going?" Something was up.

"Just great. What did you do?"

He laughed nervously. "Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because, Chad, you never care about my shopping excursions, you have your whole day to you and the guys and wouldn't waste it on calling your fiancé, and you sound nervous and guilty. What. Did. You. Do."

"Uh. We may have gotten Grady, the younger one, stuck in the air vents and um…" He mumbled the last part so quietly I didn't hear him.

"What was that?"

He coughed, and I heard whispers of "No! Don't tell her! You'll be a dead man!" from the background. He repeated what he said louder this time.

My eyes widened and my hand gripped my phone tighter. "You did _what _to my office?"

* * *

( Older Chad's POV)

I winced. Sonny could be loud at times. "Uhm. It was an accident?" I was so dead. I looked over to see Nico slapping his head and shaking it, and Grady groaning.

Chad was still trying to help Nico get Grady out of the vent. It wasn't working.

I gulped and thought about dropping the phone. Sonny's office was her haven. It was an image of her success, her place to get away when the whole business become too much. It was _hers, _and she made her way to the top to have it, and I know this. Oh, I am dead man.

"Chad." Came her voice, deadly quiet, from the phone. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, beautiful?" Maybe if I try flattery, everyone loves flattery.

"Don't you, 'Yes, beautiful' me," or maybe not. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Office."

I saw Grady and Nico shaking their heads and slicing their hands across their throats. I brought my hand up in a helpless gesture. They looked at each other, and gulped.

"We, uh, kinda, exploded something in it… But we didn't know it was going to combust like that, I swear!" I heard her growl from the other line.

"What did you explode, Cooper?" Uh oh. Last names. This was bad. This was very bad.

"Uh. You know that purple dinosaur you used for a sketch…"

"Yes." He could imagine her narrowed eyes.

"Yes." He could imagine her narrowed eyes.

"Well, it was hollow. And we decided to put spaghetti in it…"

It was quiet. Then, "_Why _would you want to put spaghetti in a dinosaur?"

Uh… "Well. Uh. We were going to play a prank on the Meal or No Meal set, thus Grady being in the vent the only place where he would've been able to get through into it was your office s we were going to take the dino up into the vents and dangle it in the middle of their set while they were hanging out, and we put one of Zora's timers on the dinosaur so when it was up it would explode, but something went wrong when the timer was set and Grady got stuck in the vent and it exploded." It all came out in one big rush. Usually Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't afraid of anything, but I know my fiancé, and this is a good time to be scared.

She paused. Oh man. "Clean it up. It better be spotless buy the time I get back. Go get something slippery to slide him out of the vent; I'm sure that won't be a problem considering you are all covered in spaghetti. When you are done with that, none of you are to take a shower. That will be your punishment, for now. And make sure every other room I'm sure you've destroyed is cleaned. Oh and dear, when I get back, you and I are going to have words." I gulped.

"Yes, Sonshine." I saw Nico mouth "whipped" and flipped him the bird.

"Good." Then she clicked off. I sighed in relief and relayed the message to the other five. We all looked around at the spaghetti covered office. Nico put his hands on his hips. "Guess we better get moving then."

I nodded in resignation. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I snapped the phone closed and ran a hand through my hair, and glared at Zora. Who looked surprised and jerked back innocently. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I told you until they left everything was going to be crazy."

Tawni laughed. "What did they do now?"

I scowled. "They blew up my office with spaghetti. _Spaghetti! _Christ." I rubbed my forehead.

Tawni tried to hold back her giggles, and Zora just threw her head back and guffawed, and S laughed, snorting every once in a while. T grinned and Z just came out of the dressing room with her kimono.

"This is not funny." I said, my lips twitching, betraying my words.

Zora laughed, nodding her head and wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh yes, yes it is."

I rolled my eyes, my smile large. "Okay! Jeez. Let's just get this over with so we can go home and deal with those boys. Sonny, you're up." She nodded, snorting the whole way.

Portlyn guffawed, still, and was leaning on Tawni for support.

Zora was still giggling, so I cuffed her on her arm, and she laughed harder. I glared.

"Oh, come on Sonny. You have to admit this is funny. Only your fiancé and our friends would get up to this." Tawni tried to reason, which she steadily became better at over the years.

I gave in and whined, "But why my office?"

Zora rolled her eyes. "Probably because that is the only part left in Condor Studios that wasn't thrashed."

I laughed. It was a good thing Mr. Condor liked Chad so much, otherwise he would be in a lot of trouble. And I said as much.

T looked surprised. "Mr. Condor still runs the studios?" She questioned.

Tawni frowned at her. "Of course. Who else would?"

T glanced at Z. "Well, I always thought Dakota would."

Zora growled. "Eeeevilllllll…" I rolled my eyes.

Z scowled and barked, which made Tawni jump. I laughed.

"No, Dakota is CEO for MF and SO industries."

"What is that?" T questioned.

I rolled my eyes once again, while Tawni beamed. "Mackenzie Falls and So Random industries produce toys and multiple clothing lines for the TV shows they sponsor."

The two girls gaped. "Wow."

I nodded. "Oh yeah. And what with Chad and I running our shows, business is booming."

T had a look of understanding on her face. "Oh. Well, if Mr. Condor retires, and Dakota is his only child, and she doesn't want to run the studio, who will?"

Zora shrugged. "No one knows." Portlyn nodded.

Tawni did also. "I just hope he doesn't retire anytime soon. Who knows what changes would be made? The shows could be cut."

I shook my head vigorously. "No way would Mr. Condor let that happen. He would set down some rules before he retired and passed the business over to someone else, wouldn't he?"

"I would hope so, but who knows." Zora answered.

"I'm just glad he never handed the reins over to Dakota. Condor Studios would be totally different." Portlyn commented.

I nodded my head. "Sonny you done yet?"

Her disembodied voice drifted out. "Just trying on the last one. I didn't like any of the others, so I hope this—one—works." She sighed. "Okay, coming out!"

She came out in a butter yellow, knee length flow-y dress. It was chiffon dress with a sweetheart bodice, and strapless. With the chance of sounding vain, I had to say I looked damn good. I laughed aloud at the thought.

She looked at me—her? Us?—and furrowed her brow. "You don't like it?"

I quickly shook my head to stop any insecurities, I remember how self conscious I was as a teenager. "No, it looks amazing. I was just thinking about how incredible I looked. I was laughing at me calling myself, who is really you, who is me, hot. Very strange."

She snorted, and Zora grinned.

"So, you like this one?" T asked, fingering the dress delicately.

She nodded. "I love it."

I grinned. "Great! Go get changed then. What's next?"

Everyone in front of me looked at each other with evil grins on their faces. I felt my stomach drop. "Uh, guys?"

Portlyn looked at Zora, who nodded, and without saying a thing both got up and moved towards me like a tiger would towards her prey. I gulped, and backed up, only to be stopped by the love seat.

They each grabbed one of my arms and carried me into the dressing room and locked me in. "Hey! Guys! Hello? What are you doing you crazy people?"

I heard T yell, "We'll be back soon Sonny!"

I pounded my fist on the locked door. Why the hell did it lock from the outside? "Wait! Where're you going? Hey! You guys! Ugh!" I turned and sat on the bench with my arms folded. What the hell.

Minutes later, and me bored out of my mind with my fingers tapping on my chin, I was suddenly bombarded by white. What…?

"Here you go." Portlyn pushed the last of the dresses over the door.

I looked at the white floor, and the ridiculous pile of dresses, and puffed out my cheeks. This was going to take a while.

Finally, I decided to try on one dress that each person chose, and was easy to identify who chose what. Tawni chose an ivory spaghetti strapped dress with a scoop neck, and clung to the bodice until it puffed out straight to the floor. No, thank you Tawni. Next!

Zora chose a cream capped shoulder dress, with yellow around the square neck, and dropped straight to the floor in a warm column. Pretty, but not the one for me.

Portlyn's was ivory over light gold, slim line gown with corset closure, embellished lace fell over Roman Satin and golden rosettes over the whole dress. Again, beautiful, but no.

T's was in alabaster, a full bustled gown with dipped neckline and corset closure. The glamour of embellished lace accents the bodice, as a sensational fit through the hip area combines with caught-up detailing throughout the Soft Shimmer Satin skirt. A romantic lace inset panel is punctuated with handmade flowers that are also nestled within bustled train. No way. That was more of a Tawni dress.

Z's was an ivory/pewter accent with an A-line, halter gown with zipper closure. Tulle is embellished with glistening metallic lace in this truly romantic design. A Valencia Organza ruched banded accent slims the waist, while scalloped edging graces the hemline. The back treatment is a captivating innovation with a glistening beaded motif delicately positioned beneath straps joining at the halter neckline. Beautiful, but it just wasn't the one I saw myself wearing on my wedding day.

Last was S's. I didn't think it was much when I saw it on the hanger, but then I put it on. It was pure white, one-piece, strapless, A-line gown with lace-up or zipper over inner lace-up closure. This gown features a soft sweetheart neckline and a romantic A-line silhouette. Embellished Alenion lace accentuates the bodice and encircles the bottom hem with a scalloped edge. It was floor length and perfect. I love it.

I guess I gasped when I saw it in the mirror or something, because Portlyn yelled, "Sonny? You okay?"

I answered, still looking at the dress. "Yeah. I found it." Literally I thought with some amusement. My past self chose her wedding dress, the dress she was going to marry her supposed arch-enemy in. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come out!" Zora yelled.

I smirked. "Nope. I'm going to take it off and put it in its bag and buy it. You guys can see it the day of the wedding."

Tawni whined, "But Sooonnyyyyyy!" I laughed.

"It doesn't need to be tailored?" Z asked.

"No." I said, looking at the dress. "It's perfect." Then I saw the price tag and winced. It's a good thing I'm a successful actress. I took the dress off and grabbed it, taking the other girls' dresses with me to the front.

"What are you doing?" Portlyn asked.

"Paying for the dresses." I said nonchalantly. Only to be drowned out by protests, which I ignored, and bought all eight dresses. Then almost fainted at the cost the woman said.

I handed over my credit card.

"Eight dresses?" T asked.

I nodded, and thanked the woman, grabbing the dresses. "Yeah, all of ours, then Annabelle Lee's."

Portlyn looked up from her purse where she was digging for her car keys. "Sonny I told you I would buy Anna-Lee's dress."

I kept walking. "Oh well, I bought it first."

She growled, and I smirked.

"So what are we doing now?" Zora asked, jumping into the back seat.

I sighed as everyone climbed in, and put on my sunglasses. "We get to go back to the studio and deal with the children."

Tawni laughed, and turned up the radio. "Hey Sun!" Zora suddenly exclaimed.

I looked in the rearview at her, to see her with a devious look in her eyes that only meant trouble. "Yes?"

"How fast do you think we can get there?" I grinned. My baby is a speed machine, and we knew plenty of back alley's to the studio because of all our fans.

"Let's see, shall we? Hold on." And I put it in gear and sped off squealing.

**So here we go. Long chappie. 4,329 words! Hope you like. Reviews are very loved.**

**Soho :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Don't kill me! I haven't abandoned the story. Just, forgot about it for a little while… **

**Anyway, this is way too short, and pretty much blowing air. Just a filler chapter, and not a very good one at that. You may commence in throwing the rotten vegetables when finished reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Pfft. You honestly think this crap would go onto Disney Channel? Yeah. Right. Keep dreaming.**

Chaos.

That was the first word that popped into Zora's ever-moving mind when they walked into Condor Studios.

She calmly stepped over a Teen Gladiator who was duct taped to the floor, and covered in something green-ish and sour smelling. When she thought she saw the edge of it move, she decided she didn't want to know what it was.

Zora heard a faint, "Ugh!" and a gagging noise behind her and deduced Tawni Hart has just entered the studio.

She turned and saw she was right. The blonde was looking disdainfully down at her too-high-heeled-boots that just moved through a puddle of tapioca pudding. Behind her in the doorway stood a fuming Sonny, her eyes taking in the first part they walked into. Zora grinned. She was so glad she wasn't Chad.

"Where are our young counterparts?" she asked moving out of the way as a chimpanzee (orangutan?) ran screeching out the door, with its arms in the air.

Sonny, who was gritting her teeth and watching the monkey-thing jump on the gladiator, didn't answer. Somehow Tawni had found a clean part of carpet to stand on and replied, "They're in the car. After Sonny screams Chad's head off," she glanced warily at Sonny. "Or kills him, we are going to lunch."

Zora nodded and moved into the hallway pausing only once in her trek to Sonny's office to get one of her high tops out of a hole. The hole, she saw, was thanks to some blue liquid that was eating through the floor with gusto. She shook her head and laughed. _I'll have to ask the guys what that was, and where I can get some_, she thought thinking of al the things, and all the havoc she could cause, with that.

"G'dday mate." She heard Tawni's voice behind her with an Australian accent. "Tawni Hart here, live in the jungle we call Condor Studios. Kids at home, be sure to stay away from here, not only do we have dangerous creatures and mutant spinach, but if you'll look above the place that was once a ceiling, you'll see rabid gummy bears! Keep your hats on; we sure are in for one helluva journey!"

Zora looked up, and sure enough, there were melted gummy bears on the ceiling. It could've been her mind playing tricks on her, but she could've sworn she heard a faint wail. Zora laughed and joined in.

"If you look to your right you'll see another gladiator covered in—what do ya' reckon that is, Hart?"

"Couldn't tell ya, Zora. Now wait a sec, those look like gumballs!"

"By Jove, I think she's got it!" Zora switched to an English accent.

Tawni paused and watched the multicolored monster try to run away, only to have each foot stick to the ground, causing him to overbalance and fall over.

Tawni looked at Zora. "Dare you to touch it."

She laughed. "No thanks, I like my hand. I think I'll keep it."

The blonde shook her head and said in mock seriousness, "Zora, this place is a danger zone, an accident waiting to happen. You know what this means, don't you?"

Zora nodded, catching on. "Yes, Tawni. Yes, I do."

They each grabbed purple table legs pinning a Mackenzie Falls actor to the wall, and looked at each other. They nodded once, turned to the long corridor looming before them, and raised the sticks above their heads.

"For Narnia!" They screamed, laughing and running down the hall.

If my office, Sonny promised, looks even remotely like this, Chad is going to die.

She made her way into the hallway just in time to see two of her best friends running away with purple sticks. She shook her head.

This, she thought, is what happens when you work on a comedy show too long.

She looked down at a multicolored blob and poked it with her foot. Then promptly jumped back when it started squirming.

Shuddering, she walked down the clearing Tawni and Zora made, too wrapped up in plotting Chad's death to notice the food splattered walls and ruined floors around her.

That is, until she got to the cafeteria.

She stopped dead, looking around the hallway and into the room.

Sonny shook her head. _What the hell…?_

"Sonny Monroe!" she heard Stella screech, and paled almost comically.

_She's going to kill me. _She thought in resignation.

"She's going to kill me." Chad groaned, still picking up clumps of spaghetti. He looked around his fiancés office. Almost done. He sighed.

"Nah, not if her office is clean. She'll just torture you a little." Nico replied with a wry grin. "Now us… She may kill."

He laughed, grabbing a sponge to scrub the orange patches without spaghetti on them. "No way. Once she sees the studio—" he broke off when he heard a loud, angry voice yell, "Sonny Monroe!" they all stopped what they were doing and exchanged frightened glances.

"No, you're right. She's going to kill you." Nico remarked.

Chad just nodded and continued to clean.

(S POV)

"I say we go in." Zora stated, finally getting bored with messing with Tawni.

They both turned to look at me and I glanced up from the magazine I was reading. "Why're you looking at me?"

Tawni rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back. "Because, Sonny. You usually decide what the course of action is, duh."

"And you would know how angry yourself would be if we disobeyed her." Zora added.

I shrugged. "I dunno. We may be the same people but I don't know how she would react.

Zora sighed, looking through the windshield at the studio. "I wonder what's going on in there."

As if taking her words for a cue, a girl ran out screaming being chased by an orange—

Wait. I did a double take, not believing my eyes.

Was that a _monkey_?

I looked at Zora and Tawni who were open mouthed and wide eyed as they watched the shrieking girl run past, Tawni dropped her compact.

We looked at each other, then scrambled to get out of the car.

**This doesn't deserve reviews.**

**But….**

**I'm a glutton for punishment.**

**Review?**


End file.
